


In Unity

by Spelldale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spelldale/pseuds/Spelldale
Summary: Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Toni were in a mildly famous band, The Serpents, and finally on their last stop they reach Riverdale- Toni's home town. What will they do when faced with old friends? Exes? New lovers?





	1. Chp 1: Last Stop

Fangs POV

Last stop: Riverdale.

After a year of touring, I was ecstatic to go back to some place familiar. Riverdale. I never lived there myself, but Toni did. She owned a small apartment in Riverdale. I mean -don't get me wrong, touring was great- but I was happy to finally be somewhere I knew. The best thing about touring was the girls and guys (and the loving fans). I'm not a whore yet but I'm pretty close to that point. But what can I say? Beautiful people are everywhere. I can tell Pea and Toni were happy to get back to Riverdale, too. Pea was just tired, but Toni would not stop talking about this girl named Carol- I think that was her name. I didn't have anything, or anyone, to look forward to. I wasnt tired, didn't have a crush, not even a favorite shop. I guess I'm just excited to "get to know" the people, if you get what I mean. I guess I had one thing, actually. Performing. The rush I got on stage is uncomprehenable. The adrenaline rush was wicked. It was like doing heroine and crack all at once (not like I know what that's like). I wasnt anything too big, just the drummer. But I loved it. Pea played the electric guitar, and Toni was the lead singer. It was just the three of us, but I wouldnt have it any other way. We were good. We were great.  
The tour bus stopped with a sudden halt.

We are in Riverdale.


	2. The Wyrm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea runs into a specific someone at the White Wyrm.

Sweet Pea's POV

We had gotten to Toni's not long after we drove past the "Welcome To Riverdale" sign. Thank God. You really don't know how exhausting being in a tour bus is until you live in one for a year, but I cant complain too much.  
I love my job. 

Performing is great, it's like a rush of adrenaline I cant even explain. It's amazing. But right now, I just wanted to sleep. Fangs and Toni had mentioned going to a bar, The White Wyrm? Something like that. I dont get how they weren't exhausted by now. But even if I said no to going they would drag me anyways. 

The moment we got there I had regretted coming. The music was so loud you could feel the obnoxious beat in your bones. It smelled like sweat, stale chips, and many years of spilt beer. There were so many people, someone was bound to recognize us. Not that I dont love my fans, tonight was just not the night. Toni and Fangs had split up pretty quick, going in opposite directions leaving me alone. I decided to play it safe and head to the bar seats. I ordered tequila, I mean yeah that's "hard" but it's not like I was trying to get drunk. I would get a water after anyways. 

I noticed after awhile someone sat down next to me, I didnt want to make anything awkward by staring too much or something that would earn me the creep card. I casually turned my head and made it seem like I was scanning the room, but i finally saw who was sitting next to me. It was a young pretty girl, but not like teenage young, like my age young, 20 something. She was definitely hot. She had curled raven hair, harshly angled eyebrows, and a killer smile. She dressed rich. Not something you'd expect a person to wear to this place.

I quickly realized I was probably staring for too long. The girl waved her hand infront of my face with a smile. I turned my head back to my drink. "Smooth one, Pea", I thought to myself. Needless to say, I didnt look at her for the majority of the night.

Around twelve or twelve thirty, Fangs and Toni rounded me up and finally said we were going home. Before I left while I was paying for my drink the raven haired girl said something to me, something i would think about for the rest of the night.

"I'm Veronica Lodge, by the way."


	3. Red's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni wakes up at a special someone's house.

Toni's POV

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I groaned and instantly wanted to go back to sleep. Before I rolled over and passed out again, I opened my eyes a little bit and quickly realized I wasnt in my room.

My room was black.

This was red.

I was at Cheryl Blossoms house.

Cheryl and I were friends, good friends. I mean we messed around a bit, but we were friends. Maybe I just crashed at her house when we left the Wyrm and Pea and Fangs went back home. Right? I hoped. Before we went on tour, Cheryl said she didn't want to mess around anymore. I couldn't be mad and yell at her, I couldn't force her into anything. I hope drunk me didn't force her into anything last night.

Panic set in. What if I did? What if I scared her? God I hope I didn't. I dont want to ruin things, more than they were already. Was I dick? Probably.

Maybe I'm just overthinking this.

Right?

Just as I reached over to grab my phone, the bedroom door flung open. It was Cheryl (duh). "Oh thank God, I thought you were never gonna wake up." She said rather cheerfully, which was a good sign. I never checked the time, did I? I tried to say something but my throat protested. Sore throat or did Cheryl Blossom catch my tongue? 

"Sore throat? I'll make you some honey tea. Do you want to shower? You can use mine, right through that door." She said all too quickly, I didnt catch any of it. Was she nervous? She sounded nervous. Cheryl Bombshell is never nervous -atleast I thought so. 

Before I could even get a word out, she was gone quicker than she came. Maybe she was really excited for that tea. 

I got up, head spinning, last nights dinner threatening to make another appearance. I stumbled into the bathroom. Very red. Smells of cherries. Very Cheryl. I tried to focus on anything but being in Cheryl's bathroom, and it kinda worked. Trying to turn on this shower was a bitch. What would Cheryl do if I asked her to help me shower? Okay, too bold. 

I'll just ask her to help me turn on the shower. Much better. 

I didn't ask for help, no. I just took a cold ass shower, wishing I did ask for help. I thought cold showers were supposed to be nice and therapeutic. This was anything but therapeutic. Atleast I was able to figure out what shampoo and body wash she uses. Okay I sound creepy.

Before i got any weirder, I moved onto the next task. Getting out the shower without passing out.

Easy, right? 

Wrong.

I almost slipped atleast twice getting out stark naked. But I managed (barely). I didnt know what to wear, my alcohol riddled clothes or a borrowed red outfit? Maybe I could test the odds. 

Before I can even think of which pair of jeans to take, Cheryl barged in. Thank God I had a towel on.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were changing." Cheryl exclaimed, covering her eyes with her hands. What a dork. Shes hot. Was it always this humid in the room? 

"No, its fine. Would it be okay if I wore some of your clothes? Mine smell like beer and sweat." I asked sheepishly. Atleast I didnt sound like Pea when he tried to flirt when he was hungover. 

"Yeah sure, go ahead, I'll um, be in the kitchen." Cheryl said, sounding..flustered? Out of all the times I've been with Cheryl, in public and between her thighs, shes never sounded that flustered. Maybe it was in the tea she made. Maybe it was because I looked like a raging alcoholic. Who knows? 

Despite the awkward run in, I changed into something not so Cheryl. Black shirt, denim skirt, my jacket. I looked in the mirror. Very me. Not Cheryl. I didnt want anyone to know I was over, for Cheryl's sake. She wasnt very comfortable with people knowing she enjoyed the company of girls yet. 

I went downstairs into the kitchen. There was Cheryl, spreading jam on her toast, two cups of honey tea out.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Cheryl asked taking a bite out of her toast.

How the fuck does she make eating toast so hot?


	4. Lodge

Sweet Pea's POV

 

It had been awhile since the night at the Wyrm, but I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Veronica Lodge. I had seen her around a few times, but we never talked much. I wanted that to change. I wanted to talk to her. I decided I was going to the Wyrm tonight.

I sat at my seat again. Ordered the same thing. No one sat next to me for hours. But she came. She sat next to me, wearing her silky rich looking outfit. Still hot. "So, we meet again." Her voice sounded smooth. I looked over in her direction. "I guess so." I said with a smile. We talked for hours, I told her about how touring went and all the places we've been to. She told me about her penthouse in New York and how she couldn't wait to go back during Christmas time, something about it being "so very holly that time of month". But sped up to normal time, we made out in the bathroom. What can I say? We were tipsy, bored, and both hot. What other choice was there? "Are you sure you want to do it here?" I said, I didnt want her to be uncomfortable. She looked around the bathroom again, unsure. "No, not really. Nothing personal. This place looks dirty. And I have a meeting tomorrow, I cant really spend the night anywhere." She said looking apologetic. I wasnt annoyed, I mean I was disappointed, but not mad. How could I be mad? "No, yeah that's fine. Maybe I could get your number though?" I said hopeful. I didnt want to let this one go yet. She scribbled her number down on a piece of paper and handed it over to me. "See you later." She said with a smirk. She gave me a farewell kiss and walked out. 

Shit.


	5. Free time

Fangs POV

 

We had been in Riverdale for two weeks already. I didn't do much except for party at the Wyrm and hang out with Toni and Pea's friends (there weren't many). Surprisingly, I hadn't hooked up with anyone, yet. Hopefully I could change that tonight. I was bored, needy, and very horny. Besides, its December now. 

It didnt really matter who, girl or guy. Down for either. Or both. At the same time. I'm down for whatever comes my way tonight. But that was a long ways away, considering that it's only 11am. Currently I lounged in the flat we're renting for a little while, "we're" being Pea and I, we couldn't stand Toni bringing home Cheryl every night. Anyways, I sat nestled in the covers, watching real housewives of whatever. They're basically all the same anyways. I had my coffee and laptop, I probably looked really nerdy right now. I was also super bored. I was currently waiting for a response from this guy I had been talking to for a few days that lived in Riverdale, Kevin Keller. I was trying to see if we could meet up but it was highly unlikely. Even if we did, he could be a total catfish. But he made some mighty big claims. 

He said he was best friends with this Veronica Lodge girl (big business owner -I think Pea said he ran into her at the Wyrm -I doubt it) and Betty Cooper, Jugheads girl. She writes the paper or whatever, I am not her biggest fan. I hadn't seen Jughead in awhile, I'm getting off track. Kevin even said he's friends with Cheryl, I havent gotten a chance to ask her yet. I should get around to it. I slouched down in the couch, it had been twenty minutes since I'd seen those typing bubbles, nearly twenty five minutes since he actually sent a message. He was probably at work. Or shopping. Eating. He actually has life, Fangs, I thought to myself. 

I do too. I was just free today. And tomorrow. And Monday. Okay so maybe I dont, but we start performing in two weeks. We just needed a relaxation period. I guess. It was too much free time. I mean, I could be productive, but wheres the fun in that? I'd rather sit around and contemplate why we're alive or something. Very fun.


End file.
